The present disclosure relates to power system scheduling and control.
Power systems are typically operated by solving an optimal power flow (OPF) problem. The OPF problem determines an optimal output of power generators at a lowest overall cost to a system operator. The OPF problem is typically modeled using a deterministic forecast. With increasing renewables in the generation mix, variability in net-metered consumers and renewables generation increases. This variability can be significant.